The Truth Shall Set You Free.
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: The women save the men. Done!
1. Default Chapter

The Truth Shall Set You Free.  
MWB.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Same old thing I only own this story, not the chacters or location, Newline owns all that.  
  
  
Summary: The explorers learn about the laws of another tribe.  
  
  
Dedicated to Carolyn, and I gave Malone a bit strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Recognize them?" George Challenger asked his hunting compainion John Roxton, the two men along with Ned Malone, where out hunting while the two women of the small family group 'held down the fort', the three men were now crouched down on a hill watching a village that appeared to be made up of mostly men.   
  
"No, I don't," Roxton responded standing up, "let's go find out, shall we," he said and headed down the grassy slope. The two other men shared a look and followed the hunter down.  
  
  
"Chartack!" a member of the tribe yells, "We have visitors," the man says to another man, (presumbly Chartack) both dressed quite like slave traders though they obiviously bath more often, and points towards the one of the surrounding slopes.   
  
Chartack nods, "Yes, thank you Donick, I will see to there......... safe arrival," Donick nods and bows then leaves.   
  
  
"It seems we get a welcoming party," Malone mutters nevrously clicking open his breach just to be sure.   
  
Roxton, more at ease then his young friend slings his rifle over his shoulder, "Relax Neddy boy," he whispers as Chartack approaches.   
  
"Can I help you?" Chartack asks the men.   
  
Challenger takes a step foward, "My name is George Challenger, and these are my friends John Roxton and Ned Malone," Challenger says gesturing to each man as he names them.   
  
Chartack acknowledges with a nod, "You still did not answer my question,".   
  
Roxton clears his throat and steps up, "Yes well we aren't sure of who are,".   
  
Chartack cocks his head as if not understanding something, "We are the Tonque," (pronounced, tan'cue") he finally replies, "Please we are just about eat, join us," Chartack says smiling warmly.   
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Marguerite stamped her foot as she watched the raptor roast incinerate, "Um, Veronica!?" she called to the huntress who was reading in a chair her feet propped up awaiting dinner.   
  
"What?" Veronica asked the hieress turning to look at her, "Marguerite! not another one!" she exclaimed when she saw the flaming roast the older woman was carefully pulling out.   
  
Marguerite grinned sheepishly, "Wellll," she whined.   
  
Veronica threw up arms and slowly stood up out of the chair, "Move, maybe it's only burnt on the outside," she said walking into the kitchen.   
  
"Fine by me," the woman who could not cook said moving aside and letting her defacto sister look upon the still flaming roast.   
  
"Marguerite, what did you season this with?" Veronica asked poking the flaming wanna be meal with a fork and sniffing it.   
  
Marguerite tapped her chin thoughtfully, as Veronica jumped back to avoid a eager flame, "Well some carrots, ummm oh yeah potatoes and some pepper," Marguerite finally responded, just as Veronica finally doused the roast with a cup of water.   
  
Veronica frowned as the roast almost imedditally burst back into flames, suddenly Veronica's eyes widened, "Marguerite where did you get the pepper?" she asked picking the small jar pepper up.   
Marguerite frowned, "Thats the pepper? I thought that was the pepper," she pointed towards an almost identicle jar accross the counter.   
  
Veronica squeezed her eyes shut and slapped her forehead, "That Marguerite is not pepper, it's gun powder!". Marguerite's eye's doubled in size and she hit the floor, "What's the matter with you?" Veronica asked her.   
  
Marguerite opened her mouth to explain but before get the words out the roast exploded, leaving Veronica covered bits of meat but otherwise unharmed. "Let me guess, you stuffed it," Veronica calmly asked.  
  
Marguerite shrugged and stood up. "YOU DON'T STUFF A ROAST, MARGUERITE! And you don't stuff anything with PEPPER!" Veronica exclaimed, wiping a chunk of meat from her forehead and throwing it over the edge of the railing.  
  
"I keep saying, "how long will it take you to realize that, I CAN'T COOK!" Marguerite replied reaching and wiping a piece of meat from Veronica's abdomen.  
  
Veronica slapped her hand away, "I'm going to the pond, come stand guard," Veronica said tossing Marguerite her rifle before stepping into the elavator.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Roxton sat the large drumstick down, "I can't eat anymore," he groaned.  
  
Challenger and Malone agreed setting there respective pieces of bird down, "The meal meets your approaval?" Chartack asks standing.  
  
"Very much so," Malone replies, his unease long forgotten.  
  
"Good," Chartack replies, Roxton stands sensing something is up, "Donick!" Chartack yells, instantly the 3 men are surrounded by spear/knife/crossbow weilding guards.  
  
"What is this?!" Challenger demands.  
  
"You are our prisoners," Chartack replied as if it where the most normal thing in the world, "Take them to the cells," Chartack told his guards he stood and left.  
  
Roxton, Challenger and Malone were led toward a large hanging cage, the cell. Roxton suddenly made a mad dash, if he could just make it to the tree line, a few feet from the safe zone pain shot through his right leg he hit the ground with a cry of pain, an arrow had implanted it's self in his leg. He was hauled to his feet and brought to face Chartack.  
  
"For your insurbordination, you will die, tomorrow and dawn," Chartack gestured to the men holding Roxton and Roxton was literally tossed into the cage with Challenger and Malone.  
  
*********************  
  
Marguerite sat on a rock and watched Veronica wade in, 'If only Malone could see her now,' Marguerite wickedly thought as Veronica's nude form descended into the water.  
  
"The men are do back soon," Veronica bringing Marguerite out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah so," Marguerite said toying with Veronica's arm band that lay beside her.  
  
"If we aren't there when we get back they will be worried," Veronica replied turning to look at Marguerite.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up dinner," Marguerite replied fingering the seams of Veronica's top that lay drying beside her.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Marguerite," Veronica gulitly said swimming for the shore.  
  
Marguerite stood as Veronica walked out of the water, "Your clothes are still wet," she informed the jungle girl.  
  
Veronica shrugged, "It's just us right now I can dress when we get closer to the treehouse," Veronica picked her clothing up off the rock as Marguerite starred at her.  
  
"You can't be serious, walk through the jungle naked?" Marguerite questioned shocked.  
  
Veronica laughed, "It's just us Marguerite, and it wouldn't be the first time I've done it,".  
  
"But.....but...what if we run into a Zanga hunting party?" Marguerite finally said.  
  
Veronica grinned, "I doubt they'd mind," she said with a shrug and headed off into the jungle.  
  
"Veronica!" Marguerite exclaimed but with a grin none the less, she followed.  
  
"The Zanga don't hunt in this area, I'm safe," Veronica finally informed her.  
  
"Veronica?" a voice suddenly said from behind them.  
  
Veronica whirled she recognized that voice, "Jarl!?" her voice came out a bit high.  
  
"Is that you Veronica?" he called.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief he couldn't see her, yet. But he was getting closer. "Marguerite give me your shirt," she hissed.  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Marguerite indignantly replied.  
  
"I can't get into my clothes before he see's me, but I can pull your shirt on, please Marguerite?" Veronica pleaded.  
  
"But what do I do?" Marguerite asked and it was her blue one to! Her favorite.  
  
"You have your camosile," Veronica informed her reaching for the front of the sought after covering.  
  
Marguerite slapped her hand away, "I think I can get myself, thank you very much," Marguerite quickly unbuttoned her blouse and handed it to Veronica who tugged it on and held it closed, thankfully Marguerite was a bit taller then her, so she was amply covered.  
  
"Veronica? Marguerite?" Jarl said stepping into view, he was quite suprised to find Veronica clothed in apparently only Marguerite's shirt, and holding her regular clothing, which she quickly hid behind her back. And Marguerite in her skirt, nothing strange there, but she wore only her frilly under garment thingy, for the life of him Jarl couldn't remeber what she called it.  
  
Veronica laughed neverously, "Jarl, what are doing out here? Where's Assai?" she asked figeting.  
  
"Assai is in the village, I was hunting two days journey from here when I saw Lord Roxton, Professor Challenger and the reporter Ned," Jarl replied.  
  
Marguerite glanced at Veronica who glanced back, "Sooooo?" Marguerite prodded.  
  
Jarl's face took on a grim look, "They were on the hillside watching a village of Tonque, they headed down the hill before I could reach them,".  
  
Veronica gasped, "Jarl, are you sure it was Tonque?" she asked despertly hoping for some hope that it wasn't it.  
  
Jarl nodded grimly. Marguerite glanced back and forth between Jarl and Veronica, "Alright what or who the heck is a Tonque?" she asked hands on hips.  
  
Veronica swallowed, "The Tonque, are a savage people, the leader of a village has uncontested power over the people of his village. The only way a new leader is brought into power is by assanation. They take prisoners usually without cause, claiming trespass. The prisoners are....." Veronica hesitated, "They are....... if any attempt to escape is made, or any small offense, they are executed, by beheading,".   
  
Marguerite grimaced, "Your kidding, right?" she asked hopefully, sitting heavily on a nearby rock.  
  
Jarl sadly shook his head, "I am afraid not Marguerite, I should be getting back to Assai," with that he set out the way he had come.  
  
Veronica sat next to Marguerite and placed a comforting hand on her back, "We need to get back to the treehouse, pack some supplies, blankets, ammunition......." Veronica rubbed Marguerite's back, "The Tonque, they aren't that bad,".  
  
Marguerite up at her, "Yes they are, you wouldn't have said what you did if they weren't," Marguerite stood, rubbing her arms to ward off the sudden chill.  
  
Veronica slipped out of the shirt she still wore and handed it Marguerite, "You once said 'You never liked me and I never liked you'" Marguerite nodded in rememberence, as Veronica quickly slipped into her outfit, "I can't say what you think, but I do like you. I've even learned to love you as a sister," dressed Veronica lead the way back to the treehouse.  
  
************  
  
Roxton flinched as Challenger ripped the arrow from his flesh, "How bad is it?" Roxton asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Challenger probbed the area around the wound, "It dosen't seem to serious, you'll be in pain for a few days. But should recover fully," with that Challenger wrapped Roxton's leg with John's own shirt, using Malone's as gauss.  
  
Roxton grimaced as Challenger yanked a knot tighter, "You heard Chartcak, I die tomorrow," Roxton reminded Challenger and Malone.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Malone said standing, determined to break the 'little helpless boy' persona he seemed to have damningly aquired.  
  
*****************************  
  
Marguerite followed Veronica around the treehouse holding open Veronica's pack as Veronica tossed in different herbs. Tossing a final pouch of herbs into the pack Veronica took it from Marguerite, "Better get my cloak it's cooling rapidly," she muttered to herself.  
  
When Veronica had retreated to her room, Marguerite went to pack the blankets, matches and extra ammuntion for her rifle and pistol, she then threw in ammo for the men's weapons. She quickly grabbed the knife she rarely wore and headed back into the main area wear Veronica was already waiting Pack in place, cloak drapped over her arm, she eyed the knife Marguerite was attaching to her regular gun belt.  
  
"What's the occassion?" she asked.  
  
Marguerite finished and pulled on her pack then slung her rifle over her head, "Might need it," she replied simply gesturing for Veronica to lead the way into the elavator. Veronica did and they were on there way.  
  
*****************  
  
Malone paced their cell, he studied the guards, their movements, shift changes, even their eating habits. "Malone sit down, your rocking the hole cage," Roxton finally said.  
  
Malone slid down still watching the guards, he sat still keeping up his vigil.  
  
Challenger, who had awoke when Roxton told Malone to sit, sat up, "Any sign of the women?" he asked hopfully.  
  
Roxton shook his head, "They didn't expect us back untill tonight George, they'll wait a few hours before mounting a search," with that said Roxton went back to resting and waiting.  
  
"It's only 3 hours till dawn you know," Challenger somberly said.  
  
****************  
  
Veronica slunk up the hill, while Marguerite followed but not quite as easily. "Are we about there?" Marguerite questioned.   
  
Veronica suddenly dove at Marguerite clamping a hand over he mouth, she then rolled them both under some nearby bushes just as to warriors heads peaked over the hill. "Guards," Veronica whispered to Margueite removing her hand.  
  
"Really you didn't have to be so rough," Marguerite complained in a hushed whisper.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to the guards. "Come on, there gone," with that she rolled out and stalked up the hill, Marguerite right behind her.  
  
At the top they stood overlooking a encampment of Tonque, "It's nearly dawn," Veronica noted, as the sun began to peak through fog.  
  
"There!" Marguerite exclaimed pointing towards a hanging cage that held 3 people.  
  
"We can't be sure that's them, and be quiet," Veronica whispered.  
  
Just then an armed group approached the cage and halted parting to allow one man access to the cage. He opened it and pulled out one of the people, now recognizable as a man. The man limped as he was dragged towards the chopping block, litterally. "Your right I recognize the limp, that's Roxton," Veronica commented.  
  
"Roxton! Am I right or wrong, about that being a beheading block?" Marguerite hissed.  
  
Veronica watched as he was dragged ever closer. "Right. There's to many we can't take them," she sadly informed her friend.  
  
"There must be someway?" Marguerite pleaded.  
  
Suddenly a light bulb lit, of course! "Marguerite they have a law, about any male to be excueted. If he is to be bore an heir soon. His life must spared untill the birth!" Veronica remebered her voice growing louder.  
  
"Veronica are thinking what I'm thinking?" Marguerite asked slyly.  
  
Veronica grinned back, this could fun, "Yep," she responded.  
  
Then, "You pretend to be pregant," they both stated at once.  
  
Then, "You,", "No you,".  
  
"Marguerite, I'll have to keep an open eye, I can't concetrate on something else," Veronica nearly pleaded.  
  
Marguerite sighed, if it would save John........, "Oh alright, but we have to hurry," she finally conceaded.  
  
Veronica glanced downwards, Roxton was not 5 steps from the block. She pulled Marguerite away from the edge, ripped the pack from her back and yanked out two blankets and some rope. She wrapped the blankets around Marguerite front and then tied them on. She then handed over the fur cape that she had brought and got it securly on Marguerite. "You ready?" she asked, then not waiting for an responses pulled Marguerite back to the top of the hill. Roxton was kneeling at the block.  
  
***************  
  
Roxton kneeled, this was it it was over, he thought. He was offered a blind fold, he refused. He lay his head accross the block, if had to go this way, he would at least be brave about it.  
  
The sterotypically dressed executionist, drew up the massive axe. Roxton prepared himself for the fatal blow, when. "WAIT!" all motion stopped. "THIS MAN IS TO BE BORE AN HEIR!" the familar voice yelled again.   
  
Murmers of disbelief sounded all around him, "SHOW US THE PROOF!" someone yelled.  
  
Roxton recognized the first voice, Veronica! But what heir, then a thought struck him, surely not, they wouldn't, would they? He straightend and looked towards the hill, there stood Veronica.  
She reached past the bushes and pulled out, Marguerite.   
  
  
  
  
TBC!  
  
Please R&R.  
  
MWB. 


	2. Chapter 2

Roxton blinked Margueuerite looked pregnant! But she couldn't be, could she? Sure she was wearing Veronica's cloak, and looked a little..... not happy. Roxton glanced towards Challenger and Malone who had turned to watch Veronica, they too seemed shocked when they saw Marguerite.  
  
Veronica made her way down the hillside, hanging on to Margurite's elbow. "Waddle!" she whispered to the older woman.  
  
"Veronica, how?!" she whispered back.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, "Like a penguin. We're almost there," Veronica nearly lost it laughing when Marguerite tried to 'waddle', but it was quite convincing.  
  
A man approached them from below, "You are his mate?" Chartack asked Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite cleared her throat and rested a hand on her 'stomach', "That's right, what are you doing to my husband?" she questioned, still not believing that she was doing this.  
  
Chartack eyed her, "The child is his?" he questioned.  
  
By now Chartack had led them near the block and it was Roxton who replied. "Of course it's mine," he said indignantly. "What are you doing here my sweet?" he questioned Marguerite.  
  
She frowned at him for the use of 'sweet', "Why my dear, to save your life," the sweetness in her voice caused Veronica to choke on her laughter.  
  
"Who is she?" Chartack asked looking upon the choking huntress.  
  
Marguerite saw her chance and took it. "This is Malone's mate, she too is expecting," Veronica's head snapped up, her eyes wide.  
  
Chartack eyed the flat plane of her stomach, "She dosen't appear to be," he stated.  
  
"No of course not she is not very far along," Marguerite quickly covered.  
  
Chartack seemed to buy this, "Who is Malone?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Veronica didn't reply, Marguerite had started this mess with her, so let Marguerite take care of it, she simply smiled sweetly and rested a hand on her 'empty' and flat abs. "That's me, she my mate. She carries my child," it was Malone himself that replied from his prison.  
  
Veronica turned and eyed him. "Your... Malone is not sentenced to die. This man, " he pointed to Roxton, "Is. His life will be spared untill the birth as according to our laws, you will be housed in a hut, and taken care of." he gestured to the guards, who hauled Roxton to his feet and returned him to the others. That done he gestured to the women to follow, then showed them to a hut. It was spacious for a hut, contained a cot and several blankets. It had a small fire pit near the back and a pile of stocked wood.  
  
"Thank you....... um what's your name?" Marguerite asked.  
  
"Chartack," was all he replied beofre stepping out and leaving the two alone.  
  
"'This is Malone's mate, she too is expecting!'" Veronica quoted back to Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite shrugged he shoulders, "If I have to be Roxton's wife and carry his 'child' it's only fair for you to be Malone's. I left it so you can move openly," she reminded Veronica.  
  
Veronica sat on the cot, "I suppose it's not that bad, if Ned get's into trouble he won't be killed," she sighed. "We probly have about two monthes to figuere a way to get the guys out of here," Veronica said as several plans worked in her mind.  
  
Marguerite silently struggled to sit, she may not be really pregnant but it was still difficult to move with all that padding around her waist. Finally she just fell back, "How?" she asked Veronica.  
  
A smile lit Veronica eyes, "I think I've got it," she said. "We wait a month to convince them that you really are pregnant. Then you 'go into labor' you'll scream and while your distracting everyone I'll get to the men and release them!" Veronica informed her partner of her plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
A quick fix.  
I'll give you more later.  
R&R!  
  
MWB.  
  
FeedBack: rox15us@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Marguerite looked at Veronica incredulus, "You want me to act like I'm in labor?" she asked.  
  
"But not for a month," Veronica finsihed.  
  
Marguerite stood pacing, "But I don't know how to act like that, and we may not have a month," just then someone knocked.  
  
Veronica jumped up and shoved Marguerite into a sitting position, "Sit still, pregnant women don't pace, at least I don't think they do," she said opening the door.  
  
A guard and Chartack stood there. "You are allowed to see your mate," he informed Marguerite.   
Chartack led them down a path towards the cell, arriving he told Roxton that he had 10 minutes then left.  
  
"What happened?" Veronica instantly asked.  
  
Roxton looked at Marguerite then at Veronica, "What are doing here, and why or how is she pregnant?" he asked.  
  
"Why Lord Roxton didn't your father ever explain the birds and the bees?" Marguerite smirked.  
  
"I know how, Marguerite. But... how?!" he grasped for words. "You weren't pregnant when we left," he finally stated.  
  
Veronica quickly explained the law and the plan. Roxton, Malone and Challenger stared at the two women incredulus. "You mean to tell me that you two are pretending to be pregnant to save my life?" John finally asked holding back his laughter.  
  
"I wasn't part of the orignal plan but someone," Veronica glared at Marguerite, "added me.".  
That was it Roxton burst into laughter.  
  
"STOP IT!" Marguerite yelled. "We are here to save your lives! You keep laughing and we'll leave you here to the mercy of the Tonque," she heatedly said. "Veronica tell them plan and what to watch for," Marguerite said to the other woman more quietly.  
  
"Hmm, right," Veronica cleared her throat. "Watch for Marguerite to go into labor-"  
  
"She's not even pregnant how can she go into labor?" Malone cut her off.  
  
Veronica growled, "It'll be a trick! When you see her do this I'll come here, open the cage and let you out. You'd better get out of here because we won't try twice!" Veronica hissed, she couldn't believe it! Try to save them and won't even listen.  
  
"The best time would be just at dark, when the guards are fed. That shift seems lose awareness," Ned spoke up for the first time.  
  
Veronica looked at him, "How would you know Ned?" she asked.  
  
"I watched them," he stated hotly, he couldn't believe it! Didn't she think him compentent enough?  
  
"How bad is your leg?" Veronica asked Roxton, trying to figure out why Ned was mad at her.  
  
"It'll be fine," he said just as Chartack appeared.  
  
"Your time is up," he stated before herding the women towards the main village. "We eat just as the sun is set," he informed them leaving them at the door to their hut.  
  
Veronica opened the door and gestuered Marguerite in, "Perfect! You'll do your act on the way to dinner," she excitedly informed Marguerite.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to wait a month?" Marguerite neverously said.  
  
Veronica paced pondering things out, "You were right, we may not have a month."  
  
Marguerite sat, "What about John's leg? Shouldn't we let it heal?" then, "You admit I was right?!" Marguerite asked gleeful.  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes, "Roxton's leg will be fine," she chose not to comment on Marguerite's later comment.  
  
"Next question, how do I act like I'm in labor?" Marguerite asked for she had no clue.  
  
Veronica sat in a chair, 'She had to ask,' she thought. "Marguerite I don't know. Umm groan and scream, why don't you practice," Veronica offered.  
  
Marguerite choked back a laugh, "Practice? How do practice that?" she asked a giggle escaping.  
  
Veronica stood and pushed Marguerite onto her back, "Now place your hands on the blankets," she began. Marguerite put hands flat on the bed, "No! these blankets," Veronica said placing her hands on the blankets wrapped araound Marguerite's middle. "Okay now flinch," Marguerite made her flinch face. "Right, now groan," Marguerite did. Veronica grinned the sight she made.  
  
"Cut it out!" Marguerite exclaimed opening one eye. Then a bell or something like it rang.  
  
"That'll be dinner, you ready?" Veronica asked Marguerite, Marguerite nodded.  
  
Standing Veronica pulled Marguerite to her feet, together they walked out. A little ways from the hut Veronica motioned for Marguerite to begin her act.   
  
Marguerite fell to the ground gripping her 'stomach' and groaning. "Help! Help!" Veronica yelled the entire village came running. Once a crowd surrounded Marguerite Veronica steped out only to be stopped byt Chartack.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked holding her elbow tightly.  
  
She thought about hurling a load of curses at him but held back, "Getting few things," she instead replied sweetly  
  
"Very well," Chartack stepped aside and let her pass.  
  
Veronica passed him, she couldn't get to the cage Chartack would see her. Glancing back at the leader Veronica drew one of her back knives and tossed it towards the rope that held the cage suspended. The cage crashed to the ground splittig open and dumping the three men out. Veronica rushed back into the crowd. She nodded to Margueite signifing that they were free.   
  
Veronica heard the galloping footfalls of the escaping men and motioned for Marguerite to pick up the volume. Marguerite screamed for all she was worth, Veronica flinched as the scream assaulted her ears.  
  
Someone yelled, "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" Veronica nodded to Marguerite. Marguerite jumped up ripped off the cloak and the padding. Together Marguerite and Veronica sprinted after the crowd that was now chasing the others.  
  
***********  
  
Roxton, Malone and Challenger ran for all they were worth. Someone yelled and the crowd that had surrounded Marguerite took off after them. Roxton went down gripping his leg, it had reopened.  
Malone and Challenger pulled him to his feet.   
  
He ran. They were right behind him. His breath ached in his chest; sweat ran in rivers down his face; muscles burned beneath his skin; his leg bled in a slow, warm gush with each step. But he couldn't stop. She was waiting and counting on him. Under those conditions she wouldn't last long. He couldn't let her down. Ignore the pain. Don't think. Just run. Survive. Marguerite is counting on you!  
  
*************  
  
Marguerite put on more sped trying to keep up with Veronica. Suddenly Veronica dissapeared, whirling Marguerite found her kneck in the grip of Chartack. Veronica clawed at his hand.  
"You decieved us!" he roared.  
  
"Damn right," Marguerite answered. "Let her go," Marguerite eased her knife from it's sheath.  
  
His eyes where wild, Marguerite doubted if still had rational thought. Veronica slamed her elbow into his stomach, he grunted and loosened his grip. Veronica wrenched her kneck from his hand. Marguerite releasled the knife, it plunged into his heart.  
  
Veronica saw her chance and took it, "STOP! CHARTACK IS DEAD!" she let loose a roar at the running crowd. As one they turned saw Chartack's lifeless body and bowed to thier new leader, Marguerite.  
  
"Tell them to break off of the guys," Veronica nudged Marguerite.  
  
"Umm, let the prisoners go, we don't need them," Margueirte swallowed. "Now what?" she whispered to Veronica.  
  
"Tell them your leaving," Veronica whispered back.  
  
"I'm leaving," Marguerite stated.  
  
Slowly the two rather worn out women left the encampment of Tonque.  
  
***************  
  
Roxton hissed and flinched as the needle plunged through his flesh and out again.  
"Oh really Lord Roxton," Marguerite admonished sending the needle through again.  
  
Roxton only frowned then groaned as the needle entered his leg again. Marguerite stitched his leg twice more then tied it off and wrapped it. "You know Marguerite I kinda liked the image you portrayed to the Tonque," Roxton began.  
  
"And what pretell, Lord was that?" Marguerite knew full well what he meant.  
  
"You as my wife, carring my child, our child," he corrected.  
  
"Maybe someday John, maybe," with that she stood and left the room.  
  
Roxton sighed and lay back, "The truth has set me free," he whispered as he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
***********  
  
Veronica sat at the table, she was still trying to puzzle out why Ned had seemed angry with her.  
Suddnenly the object of her thoughts entered. He was shirtless, an arm full of wood in his hands and sweating profulsy. Veronica swollowed, Oh was he hot!  
  
"Ned?" she hesitantly asked.  
  
"Yes," he turned to face her wiping his brow.  
  
"At the village when we..... why were you mad at me?" she finally had the nerve to ask.  
  
Malone filled a glass with water while he thought. "I guess I was tired of everyone treating me like a baby. Like I couldn't handle myself," he answered downing his water in a gulp.  
  
"Your to much a man, to be a baby, Edward T. Malone," she told him standing and wiping a drip of water from his chin she sucked her finger dry.   
  
Ned swallowed, could it be that she really liked him?  
  
  
  
  
END!  
  
  
  
  
Well?  
  
R&R.  
  
  
rox15us@yahoo.com 


End file.
